Une page à tourner
by Titepau04
Summary: Voici la suite de "Nouveau Départ". Cette fiction raconte la nouvelle vie de Callen sans sa femme Alicia. NCIS: Los Angeles, NCIS: Enquêtes Spéciales et leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...
1. Chapter 1

Et voilà, la suite de « Nouveau Départ » est enfin prête. Enfin presque, j'en suis à la moitié à peu près. Donc, pour garder un peu d'avance, je ne mettrai qu'un chapitre par semaine pour le moment.

Pour cette fiction, je fais un crossover entre NCISLA et NCIS, puisque Callen est provisoirement à Washington… J'espère qu'elle vous plaira également et peut-être même plus! Vous allez y découvrir un Callen tel qu'on ne l'a jamais vu dans la série. J'espère ne pas trop me tromper quand même, ne pas trop le dénaturer !

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Trois jours après le drame qui secoua l'unité du NCIS de Los Angeles, toute l'équipe était réunie pour l'enterrement d'Alicia.

Callen ne pleurait plus, mais ses traits étaient tirés par le manque de sommeil. Déjà qu'il ne dormait pas beaucoup en temps normal, mais depuis ce jour, il ne dormait quasiment plus.

Aylee lui tenait la main. Elle avait bien compris qu'elle ne reverrait plus sa maman.

Lorsque Sam arriva, accompagné de sa famille, il prit Callen dans ses bras.

« Comment tu vas ? » lui demanda-t-il

« Ca pourrait aller mieux » répondit G, maussade

« Et Aylee ?» s'inquiéta Sam

« Elle est très courageuse » le rassura G. en regardant sa fille discuter avec Michelle

« Il faut que tu sois forte pour ton papa, il va avoir besoin de ton aide » lui disait Michelle tout en la prenant dans ses bras

« Oui, je sais. Merci » lui répondit Aylee avec toute l'assurance que pouvait avoir une petite fille de 4 ans

L'enterrement fut très émouvant. Chacun des membres de l'équipe avait tenu à lire, avec plus ou moins de difficulté à cause de l'émotion qui les submergeait par moment, un texte qui leur faisait penser à Alicia.

Immédiatement après la cérémonie, G. et Aylee prirent l'avion pour Washington. A leur atterrissage, 5 heures plus tard, Gibbs était là pour les accueillir. Il fit une accolade à G. et embrassa Aylee.

« Je vais prendre soin de vous »

C'était Dimanche donc pas de travail. Il les emmena directement chez lui où il avait prévu de les loger le temps de leur séjour.

Hetty s'était déjà occupée de trouver une école et une nounou dignes de ce nom pour Aylee. Il fallait absolument qu'elle retrouve une vie normale au plus vite.

Même s'ils ne firent rien de particulier, la journée s'écoula rapidement.

Le lendemain matin, ils accompagnèrent Aylee à l'école puis allèrent au travail.

Callen fut présenté à Ellie Bishop, la nouvelle recrue de l'équipe. McGee lui serra chaleureusement la main tout comme DiNozzo, le Directeur Vance, le Docteur Mallard et Palmer. Quant à Abby, elle se contenta de se jeter dans ses bras.

« Tu vas être bien avec nous, tu verras ! » lui dit-elle

« Merci Abby » lui répondit G. en esquissant un sourire timide

« McGee, je vous charge de faire visiter les lieux à l'Agent Callen » annonça Gibbs

« Pourquoi lui et pas moi, Patron ? » s'exclama Tony

« Parce que toi, tu viens avec moi ! Prends tes affaires, Bishop aussi, on a un marine mort à Quantico »

McGee se chargea donc de faire visiter le bâtiment à Callen. Abby ne les lâcha pas d'une semelle ! Ils allèrent dans la salle d'autopsie, puis dans le labo d'Abby, bien sûr, qui se fit une joie de présenter personnellement chacun de ses outils à G.

Ils finirent la visite par le MTac.

« Tu veux qu'on appelle Los Angeles ? » demanda McGee

« Oui, avec plaisir ! » lui répondit G.

Quelques instants plus tard, la salle des opérations apparut sur l'écran.

« Comment allez-vous, Monsieur Callen ? » demanda Hetty

« Ca peut aller… Merci pour l'école et la nounou d'Aylee ! »

« Je vous en prie, c'est normal »

« Tu as fait bon voyage ? » s'inquiéta Sam

« Oui ! Ca a été surtout difficile pour Aylee ! C'était son premier grand voyage ! Elle a eu peur dans l'avion »…

Pendant ce temps, à Quantico.

Gibbs, Tony et Bishop venaient d'arriver sur la scène de crime. Pour une fois, Ducky et Palmer étaient arrivés en même temps qu'eux.

La vision que leur procura ce meurtre était digne d'un film d'horreur.

« Pouah, on se croirait dans un remake des Rivières Pourpres » ne put s'empêcher de commenter Tony qui eut pour seule réponse une belle tape derrière la tête

« Bien fait ! » rétorqua Ellie tout en recevant une tape aussi. « Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! »

« C'est pour vous être comporté comme des enfants ! »

Le corps du pauvre marine avait été complètement démembré. Sur place, il ne restait que son tronc. Les autres parties de son corps avaient été dispersées à plusieurs kilomètres autour de la scène de crime initiale.

Le pauvre Palmer avait eu pour mission de toutes les retrouver.

Une fois, tous les morceaux retrouvés et toutes les photos prises, ils purent rentrer au bureau.

Tony et Ellie expliquèrent brièvement la situation à Tim et G. Puis chacun se mit à son poste pour trouver des informations sur la victime.

Le simple fait d'avoir vu ses collègues par écran interposé avait réussi à redonner provisoirement le sourire à G.

« Agent Callen ! Je peux vous voir s'il vous plaît ? »

G. leva la tête et vit que c'était le Directeur Vance qui l'appelait. Il le rejoignit dans son bureau.

« Directeur, je voudrais vous remercier de m'avoir pris dans l'équipe de Gibbs le temps de… » G. s'interrompit

« Ne me remerciez pas, c'est normal, on est comme une grande famille, nous devons nous entraider. Et je sais malheureusement ce que c'est que de perdre sa femme et de rester seul avec ses enfants»

G. acquiesça, la gorge nouée. Son sourire s'était déjà envolé.

« Je voulais juste savoir si pour l'instant tout se passait bien, s'ils vous avaient bien accueilli ? »

« Oui, très bien. Il ne me reste plus qu'à prendre mes repères »

« Vous avez appelé votre équipe depuis votre arrivée ? »

« Oui, avec McGee, on les a appelé du MTac ! »

« Parfait, vous pouvez retourner auprès des autres ! »

« Merci Directeur »


	2. Chapter 2

Désolée, je suis un peu en retard dans mon postage (je sais pas si ça se dit !)! Mais j'ai eu un weekend de folie et je dois avouer que j'ai encore un peu du mal à m'en remettre ! Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore ( -)) Ce lundi, j'ai rencontré Joey Wilson, l'un des scénaristes et producteurs de NCISLA ! Autant vous dire que je suis sur un petit nuage, parce que j'ai passé 2h30 avec lui, sa femme et une amie et c'était juste fabuleux ! trop génial ! donc voilà, ceci explique cela ! ^^

Merci énormément pour vos reviews ! Ma moyenne a carrément augmentée par rapport à ma première fiction ! lol ! merci aux Guests que je ne peux remercier que par ce biais ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à très vite pour vos avis ! -)

* * *

Lorsque G redescendit, l'équipe était en train de mettre en commun les informations trouvées sur le marine décédé. Ils s'interrompirent lorsqu'ils aperçurent Callen, se demandant ce que le Directeur pouvait bien lui vouloir !

« Il voulait juste savoir comment je vais, et si je me suis acclimaté ! » leur expliqua G avant même qu'ils ne puissent poser la question ! « Si vous me disiez plutôt ce qu'on a ? »

« La victime s'appelait Sean Cooper » recommença à expliquer Tony « Il était quartier-maître de première classe »

« Pas marié, une petite amie, Shirley Thomas » compléta Ellie

« Ses états de service ? » demanda Gibbs

« Rien à signaler »

« Je descends voir Ducky » annonça Gibbs « Continuez à chercher ! »

Toute l'équipe reprit donc ses recherches.

« Ducky, qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« Ah ! Jethro, ce pauvre marine a été poignardé avant d'être découpé. Il était donc déjà mort. La forme de la lame est assez particulière. J'en ai fait un moulage que j'ai donné à Abby. Et je dirais qu'il est décédé hier vers 21h00»

« Ok, merci ! » répondit Gibbs tout en prenant la direction du labo d'Abby

« Euh, Jethro ? … Comment va ce cher Monsieur Callen ? »

« Pour l'instant, ça a l'air d'aller… »

« Ca ne va pas être facile, j'espère que tu le sais ? »

« Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je le sais et je serais là ! » puis il partit voir Abigail

« Abby, je t'écoutes ! »

« Oh Gibbs, tu es vraiment incroyable ! Je viens juste d'avoir les résultats pour la lame ! »

« Et alors ? »

« C'est une lame incurvée, très spécifique, utilisée généralement dans des rites de sacrifices »

« Des sacrifices ?! Notre victime a été sacrifiée ? Par qui, pourquoi ? »

« En voilà une bonne question, à laquelle je n'ai pas encore de réponse ! »

« Merci Abby ! » dit Gibbs en l'embrassant sur la joue puis il remonta

« Callen, tu viens avec moi ! On va voir la petite amie ! »

« Moi ?! Tu es sûr que je suis la meilleure personne pour ça ? »

« Certain ! »

G. ne chercha pas à discuter plus longtemps et suivi Gibbs.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à Los Angeles, l'équipe venait de raccrocher avec le MTac et Callen.

« Espérons que tout se passe bien là-bas » dit Sam en soupirant, visiblement inquiet pour son partenaire

« Tout va bien se passer, rassurez-vous Monsieur Hanna. Il est entre de bonnes mains »

Kensi posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sam pour le rassurer aussi.

« Monsieur Beale, on vous écoute »

« Du C-4 a disparu dans une des réserves de l'armée »

« En quelle quantité ? » s'inquiéta Sam

« Assez pour faire énormément de dégâts » lui répondit Nell

« Monsieur Hanna, vous allez travailler avec Mademoiselle Blye et Monsieur Deeks sur cette affaire. Je ne veux voir personne travailler seul » annonça Hetty

« Par quoi on commence ? » demanda Kensi

« Si on allait voir sur place ? » proposa Deeks

Sam acquiesça et ils prirent la route de la réserve.

Une fois sur place, ils rencontrèrent le Lieutenant Colonel Jenkins.

« Je ne comprends pas comment cela a pu arriver ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Nous avons quelqu'un en permanence au poste de garde et un autre qui fait des rondes toutes les heures »

« Je suppose que vous les avez déjà interrogé ? » demanda Deeks

« Absolument ! Ils ne comprennent pas non plus… »

« Est-ce que cela vous dérange si on les interroge également ? » demanda Sam

« Je vous en prie, je veux retrouver ce C-4 ! S'il faut les interroger 50 fois pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, on le fera ! »

* * *

A Washington, chez la petite amie de Sean Cooper.

« Mademoiselle, nous vous présentons toutes nos condoléances » commença Gibbs

« Merci » réussit à répondre Shirley entre 2 sanglots

« Est-ce que vous vous sentez capable de répondre à quelques questions ? » demanda G. en lui apportant un verre d'eau

« Ou-oui… merci »

« Est-ce que votre petit ami avait des ennemis ou quelqu'un qui pourrait lui vouloir du mal ? »

« Non, il était tellement gentil, tout le monde l'aimait »

« Vous n'avez rien remarqué d'anormal dans son comportement ces derniers jours ? »

« Rien du tout »

« Merci beaucoup Mademoiselle. Nous n'allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Si jamais vous vous rappelez de quoi que se soit, même si ça peut vous paraître insignifiant, n'hésitez surtout pas à m'appeler »

« D'accord » remercia-t-elle en prenant la carte de Gibbs

« Messieurs ? » Elle les interpela alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir

« Oui ? »

« On n'a pas voulu que je vois son corps…. »

« Il vaut mieux que vous gardiez en mémoire comment il était, la dernière fois que vous l'avez vu, croyez-moi… » lui répondit gentiment G.

Dans la voiture, sur le chemin du retour au bureau, personne ne parlait. G. était dans ses pensées et Gibbs concentré sur la route.

« Ca va ? » demanda Gibbs en rompant le silence

« Mouais… Mieux que ce que je pensais »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Je pensais vraiment avoir du mal à gérer le chagrin des proches des victimes, mais finalement, ça va. J'ai comme l'impression d'avoir développé une sorte d'empathie, du fait d'avoir connu leur situation, leur peine, leur douleur… »

« Je vois, mais fais attention, ne te laisse pas trop envahir par cette « empathie », elle pourrait fausser ton jugement et te faire perdre le contrôle »

« Hum hum… »

Et le silence retomba…


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour bonjour ! Aujourd'hui, je suis à l'heure dans ma publication !

J'avance tout doucement dans l'écriture ... Je pense qu'elle aura entre 15 et 20 chapitres ! ^^

Encore une fois, merci beaucoup pour tous vos avis !

* * *

A Los Angeles, Sam, Kensi et Deeks avaient amenés les 2 gardiens au hangar à bateaux afin de les interroger à nouveau. Un était dans la salle d'interrogatoire et l'autre dans la pièce à l'étage. Sam et Kensi en interrogeaient chacun un pendant que Deeks les observait sur l'écran.

« Alors, si on recommençait depuis le début ? » dit Sam

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dise de plus ? J'étais à mon poste cette nuit-là, à la surveillance et mon collègue allait toutes les heures faire une ronde »

« Ok, donc vous pouvez m'expliquer comment quelqu'un a pu entrer et voler le C-4 ? »

« Euh, non je sais pas … »

Pendant ce temps, à l'étage.

« Je vous écoute, racontez-moi la nuit du vol »

« J'étais avec mon collègue à l'entrée de la réserve. J'ai fait mes rondes toutes les heures. Je met une demi-heure à faire le tour complet »

« Et vous n'avez rien vu ou entendu de particulier ? »

« Non, rien du tout ! Je ne comprends pas comment cela a pu se passer… »

Soudain, Eric apparut sur la télévision « Deeks, les caméras de surveillance n'ont rien donné, elles étaient désactivées »

« Désactivées ? Qui aurait fait ça ? C'est pendant la nuit surtout qu'il faut les brancher !? Merci, je vais prévenir les autres »

Après avoir averti Sam et Kensi, Deeks décida de retourner à la réserve afin d'éclaircir ce point.

« Lieutenant Colonel, pourquoi est-ce que les caméras étaient désactivées la nuit du vol ? »

« Elles n'ont pas été désactivées, elles sont en panne en fait, depuis 2 jours environ… »

« Et cela ne vous serait pas venu à l'esprit de nous le spécifier lorsque vous nous avez donné les enregistrements ? »

« Je… je… je n'y ai pensé sur le coup… Désolé… »

« Il n'y a pas pensé… » marmonna Deeks en retournant à sa voiture. « Et dire que c'est des gens comme ça qui défendent le pays… »

* * *

A Washington, Gibbs et G. venaient tout juste de rentrer au bureau.

« Gibbs ! Gibbs ! Gibbs ! »

« Abby ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je viens de découvrir un truc totalement démentiel ! »

« Et tu ne pouvais pas appeler au lieu de monter ? »

« Je ne pouvais pas attendre de t'appeler ! Il fallait que je vienne te chercher ! Venez tous voir ! »

Toute l'équipe la suivit dans son labo, intriguée par sa découverte qui la rendait si euphorique…

Une fois tout le monde arrivé dans le labo, elle ne tenait plus en place !

« C'est un truc de fou !» s'exclama-t-elle

« Abby, et si tu te calmais et que tu nous expliquais plutôt ?! » s'impatienta Gibbs

« Oui, oui pardon ! Alors, en fait, j'ai placé sur une carte, l'emplacement où l'on a retrouvé les différentes parties du corps du Marine. Et voici ce que j'ai obtenu … »

« Un pentagramme ? » dit McGee, abasourdi. « Le corps a été disposé de façon à former un pentagramme ?! »

« Exactement ! » s'écria Abby, surexcitée par son étrange découverte

« Quand je vous disais que cela me faisait penser aux Rivières Pourpres ! » s'exclama Tony « Lorsque des éléments, des détails, même anodins, reviennent régulièrement dans une enquête, il faut toujours les retenir, parce qu'ils dissimulent à coup sûr une signification profonde » récita-t-il

« De plus en plus étrange… » commenta Gibbs

« On pourrait peut-être aller voir dans une boutique ésotérique ? Peut-être qu'ils vendent des lames comme ça, et qu'ils pourraient penser à quelqu'un en particulier ?! » proposa G.

« Bonne idée ! Tu vas y aller avec McGee »

Après la 7ème boutique visitée en vain, G et Tim arrivèrent à la 8ème et avant-dernière de leur liste.

« Qui aurait cru qu'il avait autant de boutiques de ce genre à Washington ?! »

McGee acquiesça et entra. « Bonjour, Agents Fédéraux, nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser »

« Je vous écoute » répondit la personne qui avait l'air d'être aussi le gérant

« Est-ce que vous vendez des couteaux de sacrifice ? »

« J'en ai un peu, effectivement. Quelle forme cherchez-vous exactement? »

« Celle-là » répondit G en montrant du doigt une réplique parfaite de la lame recherchée

« Oh, très joli modèle. Des gravures sur tout le manche »

« Est-ce que vous en avez vendu un récemment ? »

« Oui, il y a une semaine »

« Vous auriez le nom de cette personne ? »

« Laissez-moi chercher dans mon registre… Non, il a payé en espèces »

« Tant pis… Vous avez des caméras de surveillance ?! »

Une fois de retour, ils se rendirent directement au labo d'Abby « Est-ce que tu peux regarder ces vidéos de la boutique ? Notre suspect y était vendredi dernier vers 11h00… »

« Bien sûr, mon cher Tim ! »

Abby commença immédiatement à les visionner. Elle se rendit tout de suite à la date et heure à lesquelles le suspect était venu dans le magasin.

« Je l'ai ! » s'exclama-t-elle soudain. « Je le passe dans le logiciel de reconnaissance faciale, on devrait avoir les résultats dans quelques heures… »

Tim et G la remercièrent et commencèrent à retourner à leur bureau.

« Ah bah non ! » s'étonna Abby en voyant que le suspect avait déjà été retrouvé par le logiciel. Ils firent demi-tour pour voir le résultat : Dean Black, renvoyé de la Marine i ans pour comportement violent.

« Et tu as son adresse ? » demanda G

« C'est bien mal me connaître que de me demander ça, Agent G. Callen ! Bien sûr que je l'ai ! Et vous aussi ! »

Ils remontèrent précipitamment pour chercher le reste de l'équipe et partir interpeller le suspect.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, bonjour !  
Et un petit chapitre de plus ! Nous arrivons à la fin de l'enquête du côté de Washington, c'est un peu plus long à se lancer à Los Angeles, mais ça vient tout doucement !

Bonne lecture et à très vite pour vos reviews !

* * *

Pendant ce temps à Los Angeles, Sam et Kensi étaient toujours en train d'interroger les 2 hommes. Deeks était revenu de la réserve et assistait à nouveau aux interrogatoires par l'intermédiaire de la télévision. Il avait prévenu Eric du pourquoi du comment à propos des caméras.

En observant les 2 hommes, il se rendit compte que l'homme qui était avec Sam était de plus en plus nerveux… Et on voyait clairement que ça n'était pas seulement dû à la carrure imposante de Sam.

Quand soudain, celui qui était avec Kensi craqua « Ok, c'est bon ! Je vais tout vous dire ! »

« Ah ! Enfin ! Je vous écoute ! »

« Je faisais bien ma ronde comme je vous l'ai dit… Mais lorsque je suis revenu de la dernière, Jim était endormi et le portail était grand ouvert… On l'a refermé aussitôt et on a commencé à chercher si les intrus étaient toujours dans l'enceinte. Mais il n'y avait déjà plus personne… »

« Et pourquoi ne pas l'avoir signalé tout de suite ? Et nous avoir fait perdre notre temps ? »

« Parce que c'est une faute professionnelle…. Je ne voulais pas que Jim se fasse sanctionner… »

« Ah bah oui, c'est malin ! Maintenant, vous allez être sanctionnés tous les deux ! Félicitations ! »

Kensi sortit dépitée de la salle et rejoignit Deeks au rez-de-chaussée « Déprimant… »

« Si ça peut te rassurer, leur supérieur n'est pas mieux ! » et il lui raconta son aventure à la réserve.

Ils firent sortir Sam pour le tenir informé.

Puis il s'empressa de retourner à la charge « Alors comme ça, vous dormez pendant vos heures de garde ?! »

« Quoi ? Mais non ! Oooohhh ! C'est Max ! Il a cafté ! Je vais le démolir ! »

« N'aggravez pas votre cas ! » puis il sortit de la pièce.

« Bon maintenant, on sait comment ils ont fait mais toujours pas qui ils sont et pourquoi… » résuma Sam

« Les gars, vous devriez revenir à l'OPS immédiatement ! » intervint soudain Nell

* * *

A Washington, l'équipe venait d'arriver devant le domicile de Dean Black et était prête à intervenir.

L'intervention fut assez musclée ! Même si Black avait quitté l'armée depuis plus de 4 ans, il n'en avait pas moins perdu ses reflexes et sa force. McGee pourra en attester, enfin son nez surtout !

De retour au bureau, Black fut amené en salle d'interrogatoire. Gibbs se chargerait de lui. McGee et Callen étaient dans la pièce d'à côté pour observer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement laissant Abby apparaitre.

« Tim ? Tu es blessé ? On m'a dit que tu saignais ? »

« C'est rien Abby, juste un mauvais coup sur le nez ! Mais ça va maintenant, regarde, je saigne même plus ! » la rassura McGee

« Tu es sûr, hein ?! Sinon, j'ai une trousse de secours dans mon labo ou je t'emmène à l'hôpital ! »

« Oui Abby, c'est gentil, merci, mais ça va, je t'assure ! »

Rassurée, elle retourna dans son laboratoire.

Gibbs franchit soudainement la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire. Les choses sérieuses purent alors commencer. « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il en jetant violemment les photos de la scène de crime sur la table devant le suspect

« Je ne sais pas » répondit Black sans même chercher à nier

« Vous ne savez pas ?! Comment peut-on tuer quelqu'un de cette manière, avec sang froid sans savoir pourquoi ? »

A côté, McGee et G hallucinaient également ! « Incroyable, ça ! »

« Euh, Callen, je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Oui, bien sûr ! »

« Je veux pas faire mon indiscret, mais je voudrais savoir comment tu vas ? On n'en pas parlé depuis ton arrivée ici. Et je me disais que…. »

« Que cela me ferait du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un, c'est ça ? Ca va ! De toute façon, j'ai pas le choix ! » Puis, il reporta son attention sur la salle d'interrogatoire.

« Tim…. Merci ! Merci de faire ton indiscret !»

« Reprenons, vous tuez un marine à coup de poignard, puis vous le découpez en morceaux que vous répartissez à des kilomètres du reste du corps en faisant attention à former un pentagramme, mais vous ne savez pas pourquoi ? » résuma Gibbs en faisant les 100 pas dans pièce

« Très bon résumé ! »

« Bon, ça suffit, vous allez arrêter de vous foutre de moi ! Vous ne voulez rien dire, c'est pas grave ! Après tout, j'ai assez de preuves, je n'ai pas besoin de vos aveux… Vous allez avoir un vol direct pour Guantanamo ! »

« Guantana…. » commença Black avant de s'interrompre brutalement « Pourquoi ? Je ne suis plus militaire ! » dit-il, blanc comme un linge, visiblement inquiet

« Mais vous l'avez été ! Cela suffit ! Sur ce, salut, j'ai autre chose à faire que de perdre mon temps avec vous ! » rétorqua Gibbs en se dirigeant vers la porte

« Attendez ! Si je vous dis tout, vous pourrez m'envoyer ailleurs ? »

« Peut-être… »

« Je ne l'ai pas tué, je l'ai sacrifié. C'était pour une bonne cause. »

« Une bonne cause ?! » répéta Gibbs, stupéfait

« Oui, il fallait que je sacrifies quelqu'un pour que Satan arrête de s'en prendre à moi ! »

« Satan ?! S'en prendre à vous ?! »

« Exactement, rien n'allait dans ma vie, j'ai perdu mon boulot, ma petite amie, je ne dormais plus… »

« Et depuis ?! »

« Depuis ? Tout va pour le mieux ! Je suis plus serein, je dors et ma petite amie est même revenue vers moi ! »

« Et vous allez passez le reste de vos jours en prison ! Effectivement, ça va mieux ! » lança Gibbs ironiquement, sortit de la salle et soupira « N'importe quoi…. »

* * *

« Que se passe-t-il pour que ce soit aussi urgent ? » demanda Sam en arrivant dans la salle des opérations

« Le Secrétaire à la Navy vient de me contacter. Le vol de C-4 a été revendiqué par un groupe s'appelant Les Citoyens du Monde Libre. Ils ont annoncé également qu'ils allaient s'en servir prochainement ici, à Los Angeles » annonça Hetty

« Qui sont ces gars ? On sait quoi sur eux ? »

« Pas grand-chose malheureusement. Juste qu'ils sont 4 membres » répondit Eric

« Et je suppose qu'on a aucune idée de leur cible ? »

« Vous supposez bien, Monsieur Deeks ! Le temps nous est compté… »

L'équipe décida que Sam serait celui qu'il fallait pour tenter d'infiltrer le groupe. Il partit de suite.

« Mademoiselle Blye, Monsieur Deeks, je compte sur vous pour ne pas le perdre de vue. »

« Promis Hetty ! » Et ils partirent à leur tour.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde! Voici la suite tant attendue ! Lol!

merci encore une fois pour vos reviews! ça fait chaud au coeur ! Bisous, à plus tard ! ;-)

* * *

« Le kaléidoscope a retrouvé leur voiture de location ! Elle est garée au niveau d'un cyber café dans le Boulevard Poplar » annonça Nell dans l'oreillette, transmettant ainsi l'info aux 3 agents.

« Ok, j'y vais tout de suite » répondit Sam

« Bonjour ! » dit-il en entrant dans le café. Personne ne lui répondit. « Ca commence bien » marmonna-t-il

Il s'installa à un poste d'où il pouvait observer toute la pièce d'un seul coup d'œil. Il repéra rapidement un des voleurs d'explosifs. Il décida de ne rien faire pour le moment, uniquement l'observer et le suivre.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, l'homme sortit et monta dans sa voiture. Sam fit de même.

Il le suivit jusqu'à un entrepôt à l'extérieur de la ville. De là, 3 hommes en sortirent. Ils discutèrent quelques instants puis se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Sam.

« Sortez de la voiture… »

Sam s'exécuta.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi vous m'avez suivi ? »

En voyant les armes de ces hommes pointées sur Sam, Deeks voulut intervenir mais Kensi l'en empêcha. « Attends, laissons-le se débrouiller tout seul d'abord »

« Comme tu veux, mais je te préviens, je ne veux pas avoir à faire à Hetty et encore moins à Callen s'il lui arrive quelque chose ! »

« Je suis quelqu'un qui a entendu votre message et qui souhaite vous aider… »

« Nous aider ? Et de quelle façon ? »

« Je me débrouille plutôt bien avec les artifices… »

« Mouais… On verra ! De toute façon, je ne vous laisse pas repartir ! »

Ils obligèrent donc Sam à entrer dans le bâtiment avec eux.

* * *

Ils venaient de rentrer après cette longue journée lorsque quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Gibbs alla ouvrir.

« G., c'est pour toi ! »

Il s'exécuta, intrigué.

« Monsieur Walinski, bonsoir, je suis désolée de vous déranger à une heure aussi tardive. Je m'appelle Joëlle, je suis la maitresse de votre fille Aylee. J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser »

« Hum, oui, je vous en prie »

« Je demande toujours aux enfants de me parler un peu de leur famille… Et Aylee est incapable de me donner votre prénom ?! »

« Oh, euh, c'est Gregory. Mes amis ne m'appellent que par mon initiale, c'est pour ça ! »

« D'accord ! Je comprends mieux. J'ai appris que vous veniez de Los Angeles ?»

« C'est exact, mais on est là provisoirement, juste le temps de…. » il s'interrompit…

« Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps, merci et encore pardon pour le dérangement »

« Au revoir » dit G en fermant la porte

« Bien curieuse cette maitresse ! » dit Gibbs qui avait entendu toute la conversation

« Hum, hum… » acquiesça G, intrigué

« Mais plutôt mignonne » ajouta Gibbs

« Mouais…. Trop le style à Sam » répondit-il en retournant s'asseoir sur le canapé. Pas pour longtemps !

« Papaaaaaa ! » hurla Aylee de sa chambre

Callen soupira et monta la voir. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma chérie ?! »

« C'était qui ?! »

« Ta maitresse… qui voulait me parler »

« Te parler ?! J'ai fait des bêtises à l'école ? » s'inquiéta soudainement la petite fille

« Mais non ! Enfin pas que je sache ! Elle voulait me poser des questions… Euh ? Attends une minute ! Je devrais savoir quelque chose ?! »

« Hein ? Euh non ! C'était des questions sur quoi ?! » répondit-elle d'un air malicieux

« Hum… Mouais… Changes pas de sujet ! » répondit G peu convaincu par sa réponse « Tu as de la chance d'avoir une 'tite bouille si craquante ! » en se précipitant pour la chatouiller ce qui la fit éclater de rire

« Bon allez, c'est pas comme ça que tu vas dormir ! Au dodo maintenant ! »

« D'accord mais tu me lis une histoire d'abord ! »

« Ok »

G. s'exécuta et lui lut « La belle au bois dormant ». Aylee s'endormit dès la première page. Il continua encore un peu, puis l'embrassa délicatement sur le front et sortit de la chambre silencieusement.

* * *

Une fois à l'intérieur du hangar,

« Puisque tu es si fort, fais-nous une démonstration, je t'en prie » dit celui qui semblait être le chef en désignant du matériel prêt à être assemblé en une bombe dévastatrice.

« Tu veux que je fasse la bombe, c'est ça ? »

« Pas LA bombe, mais une bombe que l'on testera avant…. »

« Ok » répondit Sam sans chercher à en savoir plus pour le moment de peur de paraître suspect. Et il commença à s'affairer quand même inquiet de ce qu'il devait faire.

Kensi et Deeks, toujours à l'extérieur, l'étaient tout autant.

Mais il fallait continuer la mission et connaître l'endroit ciblé pour LA bombe parce qu'elle pouvait très bien être déjà construite et mise en place.

Tout en fabriquant cet engin explosif, Sam observait les membres du groupe du coin de l'œil. L'un d'entre eux lui parut particulièrement nerveux. Le chef donna des consignes aux hommes et l'homme nerveux se dirigea vers Sam. Il devait avoir pour ordre de le surveiller. Les autres s'absentèrent.

« On les suit » prévinrent Kensi et Deeks dans l'oreillette


	6. Chapter 6

Bon, c'est un tout petit mini chapitre qui vous attend cette fois ! Mais comme, c'est la fin des enquêtes, je me voyais pas commencer une nouvelle enquête sur une fin de chapitre ! donc voili voilou !

Merci encore pour vos reviews ! C'est juste incroyable !

* * *

A peine G. était redescendu et assis sur le canapé, que Gibbs lui demanda « Hum, comment vas-tu ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me demander ça ? McGee tout à l'heure, maintenant toi ! » s'exclama-t-il

« G… tu viens de perdre ta femme, c'est normal qu'on te demande, on s'inquiète. »

« Ca va ! Bon, je vais me coucher » décida-t-il soudainement « Bonne nuit ! » et il partit, laissant Gibbs tout seul.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre, regarda le ciel et soupira. Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine qu'Alicia était partie et il n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette idée. En fait, il ne voulait pas s'y faire mais il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'allait pas avoir le choix, tout d'abord rien que pour Aylee. Et ensuite, pour lui aussi, pour son bien-être, sa santé mentale. Il finit tout de même par s'endormir, la fatigue accumulée depuis 10 jours, aidant.

Il se réveilla en sursaut par des cris poussés par sa fille. Il se précipita dans sa chambre. Aylee dormait mais devait faire un cauchemar parce qu'elle pleurait et gémissait.

G. la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui « Aylee, ma chérie, réveilles-toi… » lui dit-il tout doucement

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle se blottit dans les bras de son père en sanglotant.

« C'était un mauvais rêve, ma chérie ! Rendors-toi, je suis là. »

« Papa ? »

« Oui ? »

« Maman me manque »

« A moi aussi, mon cœur. A moi aussi elle me manque » -_Si tu savais à quel point !-_

Gibbs, lui aussi réveillé par les hurlements d'Aylee, était à l'entrée de la chambre et regardait Callen rendormir sa fille avec tendresse.

Lorsqu'elle se fut enfin rendormie, non sans peine, il sortit délicatement de la chambre et descendit à la cuisine boire un verre d'eau.

Gibbs le suivit « G, je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure… Je n'aurai pas dû ! »

« C'est moi qui n'aurait pas dû m'emporter comme ça ! Pardonne-moi ! Toi, tu ne fais que t'inquiéter comme le ferait tout bon ami ! » lui répondit G tout en lui faisant une accolade

Ils retournèrent dans leur chambre respective. G se coucha mais sans réussir à trouver le sommeil. Ce que lui avait dit sa fille lui trottait dans la tête, sans parler de ces cauchemars qu'elle faisait toutes les nuits.

* * *

« Tu as l'air bien nerveux, c'est la première fois que tu fais ça ? » demanda Sam, bien décidé à tirer partie de cette faiblesse

« Hum….. Concentre-toi plutôt ! » lui rétorqua-t-il

« Ca va ! Déstresse ! Tout va bien ! Comment tu t'appelles ?! Moi c'est Alex ! » retenta-t-il en faisant semblant de lui jeter la bombe

« Eh ! Fais attention ! » s'exclama l'homme, paniqué, puis il éclata de rire en voyant qu'Alex/Sam riait aux éclats devant sa tête « Moi c'est Morgan ! Enchanté ! »

Sam continua sa fabrication tout en discutant avec son nouvel « ami ». Au fil de la conversation, il finit par apprendre que la cible initiale est l'aéroport LAX.

Kensi et Deeks qui avaient suivi les trois hommes, étaient justement arriver là-bas. Ils devaient sûrement vouloir faire des repérages.

Hetty avait fait envoyer les brigades d'intervention et de déminage sur place. Les trois hommes furent rapidement maîtrisés et arrêtés. LAX fut passé au crible dans l'espoir de trouver la bombe peut-être déjà amorcée.

Sam qui était toujours avec Morgan, apprit également qu'aucune bombe n'avait été pour le moment fabriquée et qu'ils n'en étaient qu'à l'élaboration du plan.

Sam arrêta immédiatement ce qu'il faisait et interpela Morgan. Les recherches à l'aéroport furent aussitôt stoppées.

De retour à l'OPS,

« Pffiou, quelle journée ! » s'exclama Sam « Je suis bien content que tout ça n'était que des menaces »

« Pour l'instant » le corrigea Kensi

« Quelle défaitiste tu fais…. » soupira Deeks

« Et toi, tu es un éternel optimiste ! » rétorqua-t-elle

« Bon, je vais me coucher. Salut les amoureux ! »

« Salut Sam ! » répondirent en chœur les « amoureux »

Hetty, qui observait la scène depuis l'étage, sourit encore une fois devant la complicité qui liait ses agents…. Mais elle ne put que soupirer et s'inquiéter en pensant également à Callen, seul avec sa fille, si loin d'eux, à Washington…. « Bonne nuit Monsieur Callen… » murmura-t-elle


	7. Chapter 7

Et voilà un nouveau petit chapitre ! Je sais ce que vous allez dire, on en a déjà eu un cette semaine, comment se fait-il qu'elle en poste un deuxième... et bien tout simplement, parce que j'ai une bonne nouvelle! Je l'ai fini ! Ce qui veut dire que je peux poster 2 fois par semaine ! voili voilou ! Elle comportera donc 14 chapitres en tout... Je sais, c'est pas beaucoup mais bon! J'en ai 2 autres en préparation, alors... lol !

NCISLA et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas ! :-( sauf Aylee, c'est ma petite chérie à moi rien qu'à moi !;-)

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et vous retrouve plus tard dans vos reviews ! ^^

* * *

Deux mois plus tard, la routine s'était installée. Aylee commençait à s'habituer à sa nouvelle école et ne faisait plus de cauchemars. Quant à G, il avait récupéré son rythme de sommeil habituel c'est-à-dire 4-5 heures par nuit. Il s'était également fait à son nouveau travail. C'était comme une sorte de formation, il perfectionnait ses talents d'enquêteur. Il était ravi de tout ce qu'il avait pu apprendre. Malgré tout, il avait quand même hâte de retourner à Los Angeles, même s'il craignait de rentrer chez lui… Mais ses collègues lui manquaient.

Ce matin, comme tous les matins, Gibbs et lui déposèrent Aylee à l'école puis allèrent au travail après être aussi passés chercher un café. Elément indispensable pour passer une bonne journée !

Une fois arrivés, G s'installa à son bureau et Gibbs s'éclipsa on-ne-sait-où. Comme d'habitude, ils étaient les premiers. Vint ensuite Ellie suivie de McGee. Tony arriva bon dernier, caché derrière des lunettes noires.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as, Tony ? » demanda aussitôt Tim

« Rien, laissez-moi tranquille ! »

« Tu n'as pas dormi cette nuit ou quoi ? » rajouta G

« Allez, racontes ! Avec qui tu étais ? » renchéri Ellie

« Vous savez quoi ? Oubliez-moi aujourd'hui ! Je ne suis pas là ! OK ? »

« Petite nuit, DiNozzo ?! » demanda Gibbs en arrivant à ce moment

« Oui Patron, je ne serais pas contre une journée calme. Je crois que je vais aller faire un sieste »

« Pas le temps, on a un mort »

« Oooohhhh… Il pouvait pas mourir un autre jou… Aïe ! » s'exclama Tony avant de recevoir une tape derrière la tête

« T'auras qu'à dormir dans la voiture » lui dit Tim

« Avec Gibbs au volant ?! »

« Oh oui c'est vrai ! Bon courage alors ! » répondit Tim en affichant son plus beau sourire !

Une fois arrivés sur la scène de crime, Tony était encore plus grognon « Patron, excuses-moi de te dire ça, mais tu conduis vraiment comme une brute ! »

« Tu n'avais qu'à dormir cette nuit ! » lui rétorqua Gibbs « Et je ne conduis pas comme une brute ! »

McGee, Callen et Bishop observaient la scène de loin. Ils pouffaient de rire devant les gesticulations de leur collègue. Gibbs se dirigea vers le lieu du crime et Tony leur lança un regard assassin qui n'eut pour effet que de les faire rire encore plus.

Puis vint Ducky et Palmer « Et bien jeunes gens, vous êtes bien joyeux ! Que se passe-t-il ? » leur demanda le médecin légiste

« C'est Tony, il a passé une mauvaise nuit alors il est grognon ! » lui expliqua Tim

« Je t'ai entendu McCafteur ! Et je ne suis pas grognon ! » s'exclama Tony depuis l'entrée de la maison

Gibbs sortit de la maison à ce moment et les interpella « C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? Les photos et les relevés ne vont pas se faire tous seuls ! »

En voyant ses collègues se figer et redevenir sérieux d'un coup, ce fut au tour de Tony de s'esclaffer puis il rentra et rejoignit son patron.

Le reste de l'équipe les rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard. Ils se stoppèrent net devant l'horreur de la scène…

* * *

Pendant ce temps à Los Angeles, il faisait encore nuit noire… Toute la ville dormait… Enfin presque… Une lumière passait au travers des rideaux de la fenêtre d'un appartement. Celui de Deeks. Kensi était avec lui. Ils étaient assis sur le canapé, en pleine discussion.

« Non, mais tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? » demandait Kensi

« Mais oui, je disais ça pour te taquiner ! » lui répondit Deeks

« Deeks ! C'est pas drôle ! »

Pour seule réponse, il lui saisit délicatement le menton pour la rapprocher de lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle fut incapable de résister et lui répondit avec ardeur. Elle commença à lui retirer son tshirt, puis caressa son torse musclé, dont elle ne se lassait pas !

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la chambre à coucher où ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à froisser leurs draps…

9 heures du matin, Sam arriva tranquillement à l'hacienda. Il était de bonne humeur, il venait d'avoir des nouvelles de son partenaire qui avait vraiment l'air d'aller mieux ! Il était enjoué de tout ce qu'il apprenait dans cette grande ville, si loin du soleil de Los Angeles. Il découvrait également son rôle de père à plein temps et y prenait vraiment goût !

9 heures 30, Deeks et Kensi prirent enfin la peine de pointer le bout de leur nez ! Au vu de leur tête, Sam leur lança d'un air malicieux « La nuit a été courte ?! »

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles ! » lui répliqua Kensi tout en se dirigeant vers la cafetière pour se servir 1 litre de café !

Deeks la suivit « Arrffff, il est froid ! » s'exclama-t-il tout en le recrachant

« Voui, mais la caféine doit toujours avoir les mêmes effets, non ?! Qu'il soit chaud ou froid ? » supplia Kensi

« Oui, mais froid, c'est vraiment trop dégueu…. Beeeuuhhhhh» lui répondit son partenaire et amant

Au même moment, du haut des escaliers, vint une douce mélodie… C'était Eric qui avait trouvé un nouveau jouet pour les interpeler ! « On a une affaire ! »

« Eric, c'était quoi ton instrument cette fois ? » demanda Kensi intriguée par ce qui pour une fois, avait un son vraiment agréable.

« C'est un Ocarina ! C'est un instrument ovoïde, ressemblant à une tête d'oie; d'où son nom : en Italien, oca signifie « oie », et ocarina, « petite oie ». C'est un instrument traditionnel, en Afrique, il est conçu dans l'écorce de certains fruits, en terre cuite en Amérique et en Chine, il est en porcelai…. »

« Merci pour ce cours de musique, Maestro, mais pouvons-nous revenir à nos moutons ? » le coupa Sam

« Hum ! Oui, pardon ! Alors, Kayla, la fille du Directeur Vance a disparu en rentrant de l'université, et il n'a aucune nouvelle de son fils Jared qui était venu passer quelques jours avec sa sœur. Le Directeur est très inquiet et nous a donc demandé d'enquêter »…

Le briefing continua jusqu'à l'arrivée de Hetty qui ajouta « Je vous demande la plus grande discrétion pour cette affaire » le clôturant en même temps.

« Je suis étonné que Granger ne soit pas là ! »

« Je peux vous aider, Lieutenant ?! » demanda l'intéressé arrivant au même moment dans la pièce

« Absolument pas, Monsieur le Directeur Adjoint ! Nous nous apprêtions à partir ! »


	8. Chapter 8

C'est parti pour un 8ème chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté du continent.

Le crime avait été commis dans la salle de bain. Il y avait du sang partout sur les murs, le rideau de douche était ensanglanté et en lambeaux, la baignoire était pleine de sang également. Il ne pouvait y avoir de doute possible, c'était bien la scène de crime initiale. Pourquoi « initiale » me direz-vous ? Tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait pas de corps dans cette salle de bain.

« Que faisons-nous là ? Il n'y a rien pour nous ! » s'interrogea Ducky « Allez viens Monsieur Palmer, on rentre »

Ellie alla avec Callen, parler au propriétaire des lieux, Jackson Moore.

« Bonjour Monsieur. C'est vous qui avez trouvé la maison dans cet état ? »

« Oui, je vous ai appelé immédiatement »

« Avez-vous une idée de à qui pourrait appartenir le sang ? »

« Je pense que c'est celui de ma femme, je n'arrive pas à la joindre depuis que je suis rentré » répondit-il tout en s'effondrant en sanglots

« Monsieur, ne vous mettez pas dans des états comme ça, nous n'avons aucune certitude que ça soit bien son sang pour le moment » le calma G « Auriez-vous un échantillon de son ADN à nous fournir, brosse à cheveux ou à dents… ? »

« Oui, oui, bien sûr. Je vais vous chercher ça de suite »

Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec tout ce que lui avait demandé G. qui le remercia et mit le tout dans un sac à indices.

Pendant ce temps, Tim et Tony prenaient des photos, Gibbs observait et supervisait. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, il était fier de son équipe. Ils avaient le meilleur taux de réussite dans la résolution des enquêtes, à égalité avec le bureau de Los Angeles… Cela ne l'étonnait pas, il s'était bien rendu compte de leur talent lors de la collaboration faite avec l'OPS i ans. Et il avait toute confiance en Callen, ils avaient déjà travaillé ensemble et savait que c'était un homme à qui on pouvait faire confiance les yeux fermés. Et doté d'un tel talent pour son travail, il était fait pour ce métier.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Callen, justement « …pense que c'est sa femme…. »

«Hein ? Quoi ? »

« Monsieur Moore pense que c'est le sang de sa femme dans la salle de bain » répéta G « Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il ensuite en voyant que Gibbs était bien pensif

« Oui, oui, j'étais juste dans mes pensées ! »

« Justement, c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète ! »

« Mais non, rassures-toi ! On a tout ce qu'il faut ? » demanda-t-il ensuite au reste de l'équipe qui acquiesça « On rentre alors ! »

A peine arrivés, Gibbs monta voir le Directeur Vance pour le tenir informé de ce qu'ils avaient découvert «Vous partez ?» demanda-t-il en constatant que Léon avait une valise avec lui

« Oui, un voyage de dernière minute à Los Angeles, ça ne devrait prendre que quelques jours… »

« Tout va bien, Léon ? »

« Oui oui, bien sûr ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »

Il ressortit du bureau, peu convaincu de la réponse du Directeur mais ne chercha pas plus loin.

* * *

Les 3 agents se rendirent dans un premier temps au domicile de Kayla, un petit appartement à l'extérieur de la résidence universitaire.

« Je ne savais pas qu'elle était ici pour ses études » dit Kensi

« Ça aurait changé quoi que tu les saches ? » lui demanda Sam

« On aurait peut-être pu la protéger ?! »

« Et comment ? En restant planquée devant chez elle jour et nuit ?! Voyons Kensi, ne sois pas aussi impulsive ! » rétorqua Sam

Kensi se renfrogna et rentra dans l'appartement. Tout était sens dessus-dessous. Visiblement, Kayla n'était pas partie de son plein gré.

Deeks remarqua quelques gouttes de sang sur le sol et s'apprêtait à le signaler à ses collègues lorsque Sam lui fit signe de se taire. Il avait entendu du bruit dans la pièce d'à côté. Il se dirigea vers la pièce, ouvrit la porte délicatement et la fouilla de fond en comble sans rien trouver.

« Je pense que la personne qui était là a dû s'enfuir par là » constata l'agent en désignant la fenêtre ouverte

« Eh les gars, venez voir » appela Kensi, qui était restée dans l'autre pièce

Elle leur montra un sac de voyage « Ce sont les affaires de Jared, il est donc bien arrivé jusqu'à chez sa sœur. Son sac a été fouillé aussi »

« A mon avis, c'est lui qui était là, dans la chambre et il a prit peur en nous entendant… » dit Sam

« Et où pourrait se cacher un gamin effrayé dans une ville qu'il ne connait pas ? » demanda Deeks

« Eric, tu pourrais localiser le téléphone de Jared ? » demanda Sam

« Bien sûr mon cher Sam ! » lui répondit le jeune homme depuis le centre des opérations « Je regarde et je te rappelle »

Les agents continuèrent à fouiller l'appartement lorsque le téléphone de Sam sonna « Je t'écoute Eric »

« Monsieur Hanna, pouvez-vous rentrer à l'OPS avec Mademoiselle Blye et Monsieur Deeks, s'il vous plait ? »

« Euh Hetty ?... Pardon ! ...Oui bien sûr, on arrive… »

Ils se dépêchèrent de monter dans la voiture et de rentrer. Ce fut inquiets qu'ils arrivèrent à l'hacienda, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer durant leur absence pour qu'on leur demande de revenir en plein milieu d'une enquête.

Ce fut le Directeur Vance qui les accueillit « Vous avez du nouveau ? » demanda-t-il, les traits tirés par un certain manque de sommeil

« Directeur, nous étions à l'appartement de votre fille, nous y avons trouvé les affaires de votre fils mais aucune trace d'eux pour l'instant. Je comprends que vous soyez inquiet, Monsieur, mais avec tout le respect que je vous dois, ça n'est pas en nous rappelant ici toutes les 5 minutes que nous avancerons… Si nous avons la moindre information, vous serez le premier informé » lui répondit Sam puis il se dirigea vers l'étage pour aller voir Eric et Nell

Kensi le rattrapa dans les escaliers « Tu ne lui as pas parlé du sang qu'on a trouvé ?! »

« C'est peut-être rien d'important, on verra en temps voulu. Eric, Nell, du nouveau sur ce que j'ai demandé ? » demanda-t-il en entrant dans la pièce

« Hum pas vraiment » lui répondit le geek un peu gêné

« Pas vraiment ?! C'est pas une réponse ça ! » s'exclama Sam, agacé

« Bah, non alors… » murmura Eric tout en essayant de se faire le plus petit possible comme s'il voulait se cacher parce qu'il avait peur de la réaction du SEAL.

Dans un excès de rage et déçu par la réponse de son collègue, Sam tapa du poing sur la table ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter toutes les personnes travaillant dans la pièce.

« Monsieur Hanna, un peu de tenue s'il vous plait » s'exclama Hetty entrant à l'instant dans la pièce « Vous allez me faire le plaisir d'aller vous défouler à la salle de gym »

« Hetty, je ne peux pas, et les enfants ? »

« Mademoiselle Blye et Monsieur Deeks se débrouilleront très bien sans vous pour l'instant. Vous êtes trop impulsif pour l'instant. Allez, zou ! Je ne veux plus vous voir ! »

Sam obéit, non sans protester encore une fois et alla passer ses nerfs sur le pauvre sac de frappe.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour bonjour ! voici le 9ème chapitre, on se rapproche tout doucement de la fin... Callen va-t-il enfin rentré à LA? Et bien... vous verrez bien ! lol !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews encore une fois ! c'est génial !

* * *

De retour au bureau, McGee se chargea d'amener tous les échantillons à Abby afin qu'elle puisse les analyser et confirmer qu'il s'agisse d'Ellen Moore ou pas.

Tony, Ellie et Callen commençaient à faire des recherches sur la supposée victime, qui avait quand même disparue…

« Alors Tony, tu ne nous dis rien aujourd'hui ? Pas de remarques cinématographiques sur la scène de crime ? Même moi, j'en ai trouvé une ! » demanda Ellie à son partenaire qui n'avait vraiment pas l'air au meilleur de sa forme

« Tu vas finir par nous dire ce qu'il t'ait arrivé cette nuit pour que tu sois dans cet état ?! » ajouta Callen

« J'ai pas dormi de la nuit, c'est tout ! Mon voisin a une nouvelle petite amie, je vous laisse deviner la suite ! Et oui, j'ai tout de suite pensé au film Psychose en voyant la scène ! Je suis fatigué mais pas aveugle non plus ! » répliqua Tony, agacé par toutes ces questions « Alors maintenant, laissez-moi tranquille, j'ai besoin de calme ! »

« Il a fini par vous dire ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit ? » demanda McGee qui remontait à ce moment

« Oui, ses voisins l'ont empêché de dormir à cause de leurs galipettes ! »

« De leurs galipettes ?! » répéta Tim, ne voyant apparemment pas ce que voulait dire Ellie

« Oui, des galipettes ! Un homme, une femme….. Faut te faire un dessin ?! » s'exclama G

« Ooooohhh ! Des galipettes…. » s'écria Tim, comprenant enfin la métaphore

« Qui a fait des galipettes ? » demanda Gibbs revenant du bureau du Directeur Vance où il était depuis leur retour.

« Les voisins de Tony ! » s'exclama McGee tout content d'avoir compris !

« Hum…. Bon, du nouveau ? » demanda Gibbs, reconcentrant immédiatement tous ses agents

« Jackson Moore, civil, marié depuis 22 ans à Ellen Moore. Un fils, Kyle, 19 ans » commença Tony

« Sa femme Ellen a disparu. Elle est Officier à Quantico » dit Ellie

« Son mari n'arrive pas à la joindre. J'ai essayé de localiser son téléphone mais il doit être éteint » ajouta McGee

« Leur fils est actuellement à l'université de Harvard. Il n'est pas encore au courant » compléta G

« Et ses états de service ? » demanda Gibbs

« Irréprochables, rien à redire »

« Pourquoi ils n'habitent pas sur la base ? »

« C'est le mari qui n'a pas voulu, il voulait que leur enfant ait une vie normale. Il avait trop peur que le fait d'être entouré de marines ne l'influence dans son choix de métiers » répondit Callen

« Tu sais ça comment ? » lui demanda Tony, interloqué par les détails donnés par son collègue

« Etre père, ça rapproche ! Tu sauras ça un jour ! Peut-être ! » lui répondit G, un sourire au coin

« Des ennemis ? »

« Non, pas à la connaissance du mari en tout cas » répondit Ellie

« Ok, continuez à cherchez, je vais voir Abby »

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Kensi et Deeks retournèrent à l'université pour voir les camarades de classe de Kayla.

Sur place, ils rencontrèrent une certaine Cath qui selon les dires du Directeur Vance était une très bonne amie de sa fille.

« Cath ? Bonjour, NCIS, Agent Blye et Lieutenant Deeks. Nous aimerions te parler de Kayla »

« Le NCIS ? Oh mon dieu ! Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? C'est pour ça qu'elle ne vient plus en cours ? » demanda la jeune fille, angoissée

« Calme-toi, on ne sait pas grand-chose pour l'instant…. Elle a disparu… » lui dit Deeks

« Disparue ?! » Ce mot eu l'effet inverse de l'effet escompté et Cath se mit à faire une crise de panique

« Aaaahh ! C'est malin ! Bravo Deeks ! » le réprimanda Kensi « Viens t'asseoir Cath, calme-toi… » en l'emmenant s'asseoir sur un banc « Respire »

« Elle a vraiment disparu ? » réussi-t-elle à demander entre deux sanglots

« Oui malheureusement, et son frère aussi »

« Jared aussi ?! Oh la la, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? »

« C'est pour ça qu'on vient te voir, nous avons besoin de ton aide »

« De mon aide ? Mais comment ? »

« En nous disant si tu as remarqué quelque chose d'étrange, de différent dans le comportement de Kayle ? »

« Non rien du tout… Oh mais si, bien sûr ! Depuis le dernier séjour de son père et de son frère, elle était stressée, effrayée mais elle n'a rien voulu me dire… Je ne sais pas si ça peut vous aider ? »

« Oh que si, grandement ! Merci ! »

« Agent Blye ? Vous m'avez dit que Jared avait disparu aussi ? Il a disparu à Washington ? »

« Non, ici… »

« Ici ? Il est revenu à L.A ? Pourquoi Kayla ne m'a rien dit ? »

« Très bonnes questions…. Merci encore de ton aide précieuse, si le moindre détail te revient ou si tu as besoin de parler, n'hésite surtout pas à m'appeler, d'accord ? »

« D'accord, merci »

Ils laissèrent Cath retourner en cours pendant qu'eux rentraient à l'OPS.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour! Voici le 10ème chapitre ! on avance un petit peu niveau enquête ! voilà ! bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

« Abby, dis-moi que tu as quelque chose »

« Oui, Gibbs et c'est vraiment pas cool… »

« C'est bien le sang d'Ellen ? »

« Oui » lui répondit Abby « J'aurai tellement aimé que ça ne soit pas le cas… »

« Je te comprends, mais malheureusement c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui, j'ai vérifié trois fois »

« Est-ce que tu as découvert autre chose ? »

« Non »

« Merci Abby » Et il remonta annoncer la nouvelle à son équipe.

Tout le monde fut attristé, chacun d'eux espérait secrètement que ce ne fut pas le cas.

« Bishop, vous venez avec moi, on va voir le mari »

« Gibbs, tu ne veux pas que j'y aille à ta place plutôt ? » demanda Callen « J'ai créé des liens avec lui »

« Non justement » refusa Gibbs voyant bien que G était le plus bouleversé

« Mais … ? » commença à répondre G

« Callen, tu restes là, c'est tout ! » répéta Gibbs « Bishop, on y va »

Ellie se dépêcha de prendre ses affaires et de suivre son patron. Quant à Callen, il se rassit à son bureau en bougonnant.

Soudain, il se releva brutalement. « Tim, tu as dit que tu n'avais pas réussi à localiser le téléphone d'Ellen parce qu'il était HS ou éteint ? »

« Oui !? » lui répondit McGee sans voir où voulait en venir son collègue

« Est-ce que tu peux voir où il était avant qu'il ne soit éteint ? »

« Mais oui ! Pourquoi n'y ais-je pas pensé plus tôt ?! »

Tony se rapprocha, intrigué par tant d'enthousiasme. McGee commença à taper sur son clavier quand « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? » se demanda-t-il. Puis, en relevant la tête et voyant les regards intrigués de G et Tony « J'ai localisé son téléphone au fin fond du Kentucky. Et en passant en mode Google Earth, on dirait que c'est dans un champ… »

« Ok, on prévient le patron et on y va » annonça Tony

* * *

Kensi et Deeks retrouvèrent Sam, Eric et Nell dans le Centre des Opérations.

« Ca y est, tu es calmé ?! » demanda Deeks, d'un ton taquin

Sam lui lança un tel regard qu'il fut stoppé net dans son élan et décida de se mettre le plus loin possible dans la pièce…

Kensi regarda le comportement de son partenaire avec surprise, leva les yeux au ciel puis détourna son attention de lui pour raconter à Eric, Nell et Sam ce que leur avait appris Cath.

« Après le dernier séjour du Directeur et de Jared, tu dis ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ? »

« Peut-être qu'ils ont vu ou entendu quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient pas dû ? » dit tout doucement Deeks du fond de la pièce « Ou pas, ou pas ! » s'empressa-t-il de rajouter en voyant Sam se tourner vers lui

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin ? » demanda Kensi à son partenaire

« Il est vraiment bizarre ton mec ! » lui dit Sam

« C'est pas mon…. » commença-t-elle à répliquer tout en s'interrompant en réalisant que Deeks était bien son « mec » « Arrrffff »

« Deeks, je vais pas te taper alors arrête ton cirque et dis-nous plutôt à quoi tu penses ! »

« C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-il, se détendant à l'annonce de cette nouvelle « Je ne pensais à rien de particulier, c'était une idée comme ça… »

« Une très bonne idée, pour une fois ! Mais avec tellement de possibilités différentes… »

« On pourrait peut-être commencer par les rapports de Police de la semaine de leur dernier séjour, vu que ça a commencé là, apparemment »

« Ok, c'est parti ! Je cherche quoi exactement ? » demanda Eric

Au rez de chaussée, Hetty était avec le Directeur Vance et essayait de le rassurer « Nos meilleurs agents sont sur l'affaire, ils vont les retrouver »

« Je suis un père indigne, Henrietta. Ils n'ont plus que moi et je passe tout mon temps au bureau » disait-il en faisant les cent pas

« Léon, vous êtes Directeur d'une agence gouvernementale, c'est normal que vous soyez autant au travail. C'est le prix à payer pour ce poste »

Il s'apprêtait à répondre à Hetty lorsqu'il vit les trois agents descendre les escaliers à vive allure « Sam ? »

« Directeur ? Nous allons voir Bates à la LAPD. Nous pensons que vos enfants ont vu quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient pas dû voir… Eric n'arrive pas trouver les rapports donc on va direct à la source »

« D'accord » Il les regarda partir, pensif…

Une fois au poste de Police, ils se rendirent directement dans le bureau de… « Bates, content de vous voir »

« Deeks ! J'ai pas vraiment le temps, désolé. Et puis, c'est jamais bon quand vous débarquez ici ! Je vous aime bien mais moins je vous vois et mieux je me porte »

« Sympa l'accueil… » bougonna le Lieutenant « Au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair ! » s'exclama-t-il ensuite

« Pardon de vous déranger tous les deux mais je vous rappelle qu'on a deux enfants à retrouver » intervint Sam

« Oui pardon ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut ? »

« Les rapports de vos patrouilles pour la nuit du 18 mars dernier… »

« Hum hum… Y'en a eu beaucoup cette nuit-là… Mais je vais vous chercher ça ! »

« Je n'en reviens pas qu'ils ne soient pas un peu plus informatisés » soupira Deeks en voyant la pile de dossiers à consulter…

« Comment peut-il y avoir autant de rapports pour une seule nuit, nous sommes vraiment dans une ville… euh comment dire ? »

« Dangereuse ? »

« C'est ça, merci Deeks ! »

« Bon les amoureux, vous trouvez quelque chose ? » les interrompit Sam qui commençait à fatiguer

Il faut dire qu'après quatre heures de recherche dans des rapports tout ce qu'il y a de plus ennuyeux, n'importe qui en aurait marre.

Kensi et Deeks dirent non de la tête. Deeks se leva et alla chercher un café.


	11. Chapter 11

**Voilà le 11ème chapitre de cette fiction, ce qui veut dire, si je compte bien, qu'il ne vous reste plus que trois chapitres à attendre encore... Oh la la, on approche de la fin! Callen va-t-il rentrer à Los Angeles?! Lol! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Gibbs qui s'était éloigné de Jackson Moore pour prendre l'appel de Tony, revint le voir.

« Vous avez du nouveau ? » lui demanda Jackson

« Peut-être, nous avons localisé son téléphone. Le reste de mon équipe est partie voir sur place » lui répondit Gibbs, surpris de voir qu'il réagissait plutôt bien à l'annonce de la mort de sa femme

« Ok… »

« Papa ? »

« Oh Kyle ! » s'écria Jackson en prenant dans ses bras le jeune homme qui venait d'arriver

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi le NCIS est là ? »

« Vous ne lui avez rien dit ? » demanda Gibbs

« Non, je voulais attendre de le voir pour lui dire… Kyle, c'est ta mère… »

« Maman ?! Où elle est ?! »

« On ne sait pas encore mais….. j'ai trouvé beaucoup de sang dans la salle de bain »

« Du sang ?! Et on est sûr que c'est le sien ? »

« Oui, ces personnes viennent de me l'annoncer »

« Mais, elle est où ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes encore là au lieu de la chercher ?! » s'emporta le jeune homme

« Kyle, calme-toi ! » lui dit son père « Une équipe continue les recherches »

« Oui et on va d'ailleurs vous laisser pour aller les rejoindre » annonça Gibbs

« Est-ce qu'il y a la moindre chance pour qu'elle soit encore en vie ? » demanda le jeune homme, tout penaud de s'être emporté de cette façon

« Je suis désolé, mais avec toute la quantité de sang que l'on a trouvé, non… » lui répondit Gibbs, puis il remonta dans la voiture suivi par Ellie. « Tony, du nouveau ? » demanda-t-il par téléphone

« Salut patron, on vient d'arriver sur place, nous sommes en train de chercher la localisation exacte du… » Tut tut tut « Patron ?! Oh, ça a coupé ! McGPS, on est où ? »

« Je cherche… Ah, ça y est, j'ai le téléphone ! » annonça-t-il tout en se baissant pour ramasser l'objet « Oh, il est dans un sale état » en le mettant dans un sac à indices que lui tenait Callen pendant que DiNozzo continuait à fouiller les alentours à la recherche du corps de l'Officier.

« Callen, tu peux appeler Ducky pendant que je rappelle le patron ? Je l'ai trouvé… »

* * *

« On ne sait même pas ce qu'on cherche.. » se plaignit Kensi « Oh mais attend, je crois que j'ai trouvé ! » s'écria-t-elle en se redressant sur sa chaise

Sam se leva d'un bond et alla voir ce que la jeune femme avait trouvé « Une bagarre qui aurait mal tourné ? Pourquoi pas ? »

« Mais oui ! La Police pense à des Gangs… Imagine, Jared et Kayla assistent à la scène sans le vouloir et la filment. Les autres s'aperçoivent qu'ils sont observés et les pourchassent. Ils arrivent à leur échapper mais plus tard, l'un des membres croise et reconnaît Kayla. Il prévient son chef qui la fait kidnapper afin de récupérer la vidéo sauf que c'est Jared qui l'a. Du coup, il se cache… »

« Mouais, pourquoi pas ! Tu n'as jamais pensé à écrire des romans ? Tu as une imagination débordante ! Mais, dis-moi, pourquoi il n'irait pas voir la Police tout simplement ? »

« Peut-être qu'il en avait l'intention au début, d'où son retour ici. Puis sa sœur a été enlevée, alors c'est la panique et il ne sait plus quoi faire… » proposa Deeks

« Tu sais, Sam, tout le monde ne réagit pas comme toi face au danger » dit Kensi

« Mouais » répondit Sam « La Police a une idée de quel gang serait derrière tout ça ? »

« Non » soupira Kensi

« Bien que cela ne m'enchante pas, je crois qu'il va falloir appeler Max en renfort » dit Deeks

« Quoi ?! Non je ne crois pas, Deeks, c'est hors de question ! Tu sais bien que je le déteste ! » s'écria Kensi

« Oh, Kens', c'est le seul qui pourrait… A moins qu'on ne fasse appel à Tyrell Ellis » dit Deeks en regardant Sam du coin de l'œil

« Oui, je préfèrerai ! »

« Ca vous ennuierait de me demander mon avis, je suis là, je vous signale ! Et puis, c'est toujours moi qui m'y colle ! A vous, un peu ! » s'exclama Sam

« Bah, puisque c'est comme ça, on va demander à Hetty »

Et voilà nos trois agents sur la route de l'OPS pour avoir l'aide de la seule personne capable de choisir pour eux.

« Vous irez tous les deux ! » décida-t-elle

« Mais ? Hetty ?! »

« C'est comme ça ! Mademoiselle Blye, vous resterez ici en attendant et vous aiderez Monsieur Beale et Mademoiselle Jones »

« Quoi ?! Mais non, Hetty, pas ça, s'il vous plait ! »

Mais elle ne les écoutait plus et était déjà repartie à son bureau.


	12. Chapter 12

**Pour ce nouveau chapitre, nous allons passer très peu de temps à Washington... Je me suis principalement occupée de Los Angeles, de manière à finir cette enquête et pouvoir pour les deux derniers chapitres, me concentrer sur Washington et G... Voilà, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le temps que Gibbs, Bishop, Ducky et Palmer fassent la route, les 3 agents avaient délimité la scène de crime, pris toutes les photos et ramassé tous les indices.

Tony était au téléphone avec Abby « Tu as trouvé quelque chose de nouveau ? »

« Rien du tout, elle était blanche comme neige. Il n'y a rien sur leurs comptes en banque, pas de mouvements étranges, à moins que… Je te rappelle ! »

….. Tut tut tut…. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me raccrocher au nez aujourd'hui ? » se demanda l'agent qui commençait à être agacé « Je reviens, faut que j'aille… »

« …. Aux toilettes ! » s'exclamèrent G et Tim en chœur

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû boire autant de café, Tony ! » lui dit Callen en rigolant

« Ah ah ah ! Allez-y, moquez-vous ! » grommela Tony, qui en plus d'être agacé était maintenant vexé.

* * *

Les 2 hommes étaient en train de se préparer pour partir sous couverture lorsqu'Eric descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre « La Police vient de retrouver Jared ! »

« En vie » précisa-t-il en voyant le regard inquiet du Directeur « Il est au poste, ils nous l'amènent au hangar à bateaux »

« Sam, Kensi, Deeks, vous venez avec moi, on va là-bas »

Ils arrivèrent peu de temps après la Police. Dès que Jared vit son père passer la porte, il se précipita dans ses bras « Papa ! J'ai eu si peur ! »

Sam remercia les policiers qui avaient accompagné Jared et attendu avec lui avant qu'ils arrivent.

« Jared, tu sais où est ta sœur ? » lui demanda Kensi

Il secoua la tête négativement.

« Est-ce que tu peux nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé, depuis le début ? »

Il acquiesça timidement « Quand on est venu la dernière fois avec papa, j'ai beaucoup été seul… Papa était au travail et Kayla en cours. Un jour, j'étais sorti me promener et j'ai rencontré un garçon de mon âge. On a sympathisé, il m'a présenté à ses amis. Et avant que je comprenne ce qu'il m'arrive, j'étais dans un gang… Enfin, pas vraiment, parce qu'ils m'ont pas fait faire de trucs bizarres… D'initiation, je crois, qu'ils disent… »

Sam confirma en hochant la tête.

« Continue, c'est bien » lui dit son père

« Un soir, ils m'ont emmené alors qu'ils avaient une affaire à régler. Je suis resté dans la voiture mais j'ai tout vu… J'ai même filmé… Ils ont tué quelqu'un… »

« Tu as filmé ?! » s'exclama Deeks

« Oui, et c'est pour ça qu'ils ont enlevé Kayla… » dit-il en pleurs

« Mais oui, pour récupérer la vidéo ! »

« Ta sœur était avec toi ce jour-là ? »

« Non, j'étais tout seul. Mais ils ont dû nous voir lorsqu'elle est venue me chercher à l'aéroport »

« Probablement… Tu as fait quoi après avoir filmé ? »

« Je me suis enfui. Et depuis je me cache »

« Pourquoi être revenu à Los Angeles ? »

« Parce que je pensais donner la vidéo à la Police mais ils ont enlevé ma sœur et j'ai pris peur… »

« Connais-tu le nom de ce gang ou de l'un des membres ? » demanda Sam

« On aurait besoin de la vidéo aussi » dit Kensi

« Je ne sais pas leur nom… La vidéo est dans mon lecteur MP3 qui est dans ma veste… »

« Merci Jared ! »

« Tu pourrais nous décrire leur style vestimentaire ou des tatouages que tu aurais vu ? »

« Non, je sais pas, je sais plus ! Je suis fatigué ! Laissez-moi ! »

« Jared, tiens, bois » lui dit son père en lui donnant une bouteille d'eau fraîche « On ne peut pas faire de pause, mon chéri, ta sœur est toujours en danger, elle compte sur toi…. Je compte sur toi… S'il te plait… »

« Hum….. Je crois qu'ils portaient du rouge… » réussit-il à se rappeler

« Du rouge ? » dit Sam « Eric, préviens le SWAT, on débarque chez les Bloods, pas le temps de tenter une approche sous couverture »

« Ok, je m'en occupe ! »

Léon prit son fils dans ses bras, ils étaient effrayés… « Vous restez là tous les 2, Directeur. On vous avertit dès que l'on a du nouveau » ordonna Sam à Vance qui faisait mine de vouloir venir avec eux

L'équipe d'intervention arriva sur place et interpela tous les membres du clan. Kayla fut retrouvée, effrayée mais saine et sauve.

Elle fut ramenée au hangar à bateaux où elle se jeta, en sanglots, dans les bras de son père et de son frère.

« Je suis tellement désolé, les enfants. Tout est de ma faute, si je ne passais pas autant de temps au travail, ça ne serait jamais arrivé. Je vous promet de travailler moins et de passer plus de temps avec vous » annonça Léon d'un ton déterminé

« Papa, tu es Directeur du NCIS…. Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir. On sait combien c'est difficile pour toi depuis la mort de Maman » lui répondit sa fille

« J'essayerai au moins… »

Sam, Kensi et Deeks s'en allèrent discrètement et les laissèrent tous les 3 se retrouver…

« Encore une bonne chose de faite ! » conclu Sam, fier de lui


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour tout le monde les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien parce que voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction ! Un chapitre consacré à Washington vu que l'enquête de LA est à présent close !**

**J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer…. Je viens de réaliser que la semaine prochaine, je suis en vacances. Bon je sais, ça c'est cool ! Mais la mauvaise nouvelle c'est que je n'aurais pas internet… donc aucun moyen de vous poster ce fameux dernier chapitre…. Avec la réponse à cette question qui turlupine tout le monde ! Callen va-t-il enfin rentrer chez lui ?! Je vous promets que si je trouve le moindre petit accès wifi, je vous posterai cette fin …**

**En attendant, profitez bien de ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! Et à bientôt pour vos avis ! ^^**

* * *

Une fois de retour au bureau, Tony se précipita dans le labo d'Abby « Pourquoi tu m'as raccroché au nez ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore…. J'ai trouvé un paiement pour un labo indépendant mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, et ils ne veulent rien me dire… »

« Un labo indépendant ?! Bizarre ! Je vais en parler à Gibbs » puis il remonta.

« Comment ça ils ne veulent rien dire ?! » s'emporta Gibbs en montant voir la secrétaire du Directeur Vance « Il me faut une commission rogatoire pour un laboratoire qui nous cache des infos ! »

Il ressortit avec le fameux sésame « Callen, tu viens avec moi ! » Et ils se rendirent sur place.

Ils apprirent que Jackson Moore avait demandé un test de paternité pour son fils et que le résultat était négatif.  
Gibbs appela Tony pour lui demander d'aller l'interpeler avec le reste de l'équipe pendant qu'ils rentraient.

Jackson Moore fut arrêté alors qu'il tentait de s'enfuir et installé en salle d'interrogatoire. Tony resta dans la pièce d'à côté à l'observer. Gibbs et Callen s'occuperaient de l'interroger dès leur retour.

Moore commençait à s'impatienter lorsque la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre les 2 agents. « Nous savons pour Kyle, nous avons été au laboratoire… » commença Gibbs

« Je veux un avocat… »

« Il veut un avocat ?! Il se fout de nous ?! » s'exclama Callen

Il empoigna le suspect et le plaqua contre le mur.

« Vous aviez le bonheur d'avoir une femme et vous l'avez tué ?! Un fou furieux a tué la mienne et je dois faire avec parce que j'ai une petite fille à élever tout seul maintenant ! » s'emporta G.

Gibbs dût intervenir et les séparer. Callen sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire en claquant la porte. Il était furieux contre cet homme qui ne se rendait pas compte de la chance qu'il avait et en même temps désolé de s'être laissé emporter par ses émotions. Il sortit prendre l'air.

Il fut vite rejoint par Gibbs qui avait laissé Tony prendre les commandes de l'interrogatoire.

« Je suis dés…. » commença-t-il à dire

Il fut interrompu par Gibbs qui le gratifia d'une belle tape derrière la tête.

« Ne jamais s'excuser. C'est un signe de faiblesse. Règle… »

« … N°6, je sais ! » finit G. « Mais je crois que je vais envisager une reconversion… Je ne supporte plus tous ces morts… »

« Mais ça va pas non ? Tu es fait pour ce métier ! » lui rétorqua Gibbs en voulant lui donner une nouvelle tape derrière la tête

Mais Callen l'avait senti venir et esquiva le coup !

« Ne pas gâcher le talent ! Règle n°5 ! Il te faut juste du temps pour apprendre à vivre sans Alicia »

« Oui, tu dois avoir raison… Mais c'est tellement dur par moment….»

« Je sais… Et je peux te dire que cela ne passe jamais vraiment… » lui répondit Gibbs, ses yeux bleus s'assombrissant soudainement

Ils restèrent encore un peu à l'extérieur. Chacun dans ses pensées. Gibbs savait très bien ce que ressentait G, pour avoir connu la même chose. Il savait que cette douleur, cette peine, ce manque ne disparaissaient jamais… C'était toujours là dans un petit coin de la tête ou du cœur et attendait juste le bon moment pour ressurgir, comme tout à l'heure dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

Il commençait presque à regretter d'avoir offert son aide à G, parce que le voir souffrir comme ça, lui rappelait trop de souvenirs, sa femme, sa fille…. Il avait tout perdu, lui… Et cette douleur toujours présente… Ce vide… C'était encore pire depuis que Callen et sa fille avaient emménagé chez lui. Aylee lui rappelait sa fille Kelly à son âge. Les avoir chez lui avait ravivé sa souffrance.

Il savait très bien que la peine de Callen ne passerait jamais, il allait devoir apprendre à vivre avec comme il l'a fait et fait encore.

De son côté, G essayait de se calmer… De calmer cette colère qui bouillonnait en lui et lui faisait détester tous ces criminels qui tuaient sans merci ! Comment pouvait-on tuer la femme que l'on aime ? Il était tellement désemparé depuis la mort d'Alicia qu'il comprenait encore moins les motivations de ces hommes… Qu'est-ce qui pouvait les pousser à agir de la sorte, à se priver eux-mêmes du bonheur de vivre en couple…

Au bout d'une heure, ils remontèrent. Gibbs reprit la suite de l'interrogatoire et G décida de rester dans la pièce d'à côté pour observer et surtout éviter de s'emporter à nouveau.

« C'est un fou furieux votre collègue ! Vous devriez le faire renvoyer ! » s'exclama Moore à Gibbs qui venait de revenir dans la pièce

« Renvoyer qui ? Je n'ai rien vu ?! » lui rétorqua Gibbs

« Vous n'avez rien vu ?! C'est une blague ?! Bon, et mon avocat, il arrive quand ?! Ca fait une heure que je l'ai demandé ! »

Pour toute réponse, Gibbs posa sur la table une par une, des photos de la scène de crime d'Ellen puis une photo de Kyle.

Contre toute attente, Jackson Moore éclata en sanglots « Je ne voulais mais quand j'ai appris qu'il n'était pas mon fils, je suis devenu fou, j'ai perdu le contrôle ! Comment a-t-elle pu me mentir ainsi ? »


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour ! Vous allez bien ? Pour moi, ça va ! J'ai passé de bonnes vacances ! Mais j'ai pas réussi à trouver d'accès internet, donc je n'ai pas pu vous poster le fameux dernier chapitre avant…. Désolée ! Bon, vous allez voir qu'il est relativement long par rapport aux chapitres habituels… Mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le couper… J'adore ce chapitre, tout plein d'émotions, d'amour et de douceur ! ^^**

**Pour me faire pardonner de mon absence, j'ai une surprise pour vous ! Alors, je vous donne rendez-vous ici, Jeudi ! Comme le dirait notre cher JPK, #staytuned ;-)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Vint enfin le jour du retour de Callen et Aylee à Los Angeles. Elle avait dit au revoir à tous ses camarades d'école et à sa maîtresse.

G. récupéra toutes ses affaires au NCIS et jeta un dernier regard à cet open-space qui fut son refuge pendant ces 3 mois, le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour se reconstruire un peu… Il lui en faudrait encore avant de pouvoir passer à autre chose.

Même s'il était triste de partir, de quitter ses nouveaux amis, il était quand même impatient de retrouver ses amis de toujours, son partenaire et le soleil de Los Angeles.

Un point le rendait anxieux cependant… Comment allait-il réagir en rentrant chez lui, chez eux… Rien que d'y penser, il sentait une boule, un nœud, se former dans son estomac…

Une fois sur le tarmac, prêts à monter dans l'avion qui les ramènerait, lui et sa fille, vers L.A, ils étaient avec Gibbs qui avait tenu à les accompagner.

Ils étaient en train de parler, lorsqu'au loin, G aperçut le reste de l'équipe qui arrivait pour leur souhaiter un bon voyage !

En voyant Abby arriver, Aylee se précipita en courant et se jeta dans ses bras « Tu viendras me voir à Los Angeles ? Dis, te plait, te plait, te plait ?! »

« Je ferais tout mon possible ! C'est promis ! » lui répondit la jeune scientifique tout en la portant dans ses bras jusqu'à arriver jusqu'à son père

« Tu n'espérais pas partir sans nous dire encore une fois au revoir ?! » lui demanda Tony

« C'est gentil, merci d'être venus ! » répondit G, ému par le comportement de ses collègues

« Ca c'est pour toi, mais s'il te plait, ne l'ouvre qu'une fois rentré chez toi » lui dit Ellie en lui donnant un paquet bien emballé

« C'est promis » lui dit G en la prenant dans ses bras. Il fit une accolade à tous les hommes et serra également dans ses bras Abby.

« Merci, merci pour tout ! Je revis grâce à vous et vous en serait éternellement reconnaissant ! Vous avez été formidables avec moi, et avec ma fille ! »

Ils furent interrompus par une hôtesse « Monsieur ? Nous allons décoller, il faut que vous regagniez vos sièges… »

« D'accord, merci. On arrive » Il fit une dernière accolade à chacun d'eux puis prit la main de sa fille et se dirigea vers l'avion. Aylee était en pleurs, elle fit un grand signe de la main et monta à bord du « gros zoiseau de fer » comme elle l'appelait.

Abby s'était retournée pour ne pas les voir partir parce qu'elle ne voulait pas pleurer. Mais trop tard…. Tim passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour essayer de la consoler, en vain.

Une fois, les portes de l'avion closes, ils prirent le chemin de la sortie.

Le vol se passa sans encombres, Aylee eut moins peur que la première fois, il faut dire aussi qu'elle dormit une bonne partie du voyage. Toutes ces émotions l'ayant épuisée.

Avant de rentrer chez eux, G fit un détour par l'OPS. Il voulait d'abord voir un endroit connu, rassurant. Quoique pas si rassurant que ça, puisque c'était à cause de cet endroit, de ce travail qu'il avait perdu la femme de sa vie mais d'un autre côté, qu'il l'avait rencontré également.

Il entra presque timidement dans l'hacienda, ne sachant pas qui il allait voir et comment ils allaient réagir.

Hetty était à son bureau en pleine discussion avec Granger. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'accord, comme à leur habitude.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant que Sam, Kensi et Deeks étaient à leur bureau. C'était vraiment eux qu'il avait besoin de voir, en fait…

Aylee le suivait bien sagement, mais quand elle aperçu Deeks, elle lâcha la main de son père et se précipita vers l'agent qui poussa un cri de surprise en voyant la petite fille « Aylee ?! »

En entendant ça, Kensi et Sam levèrent la tête de leurs dossiers et se mirent à sourire en voyant Callen qui arrivait. Sam se leva, fit le tour de son bureau et alla le prendre dans ses bras. Kensi fit de même.

Deeks aurait aimé également mais il avait les bras pris par une Aylee qui avait tout oublié de son gros chagrin eut quelques heures plus tôt.

Hetty et Granger avaient également arrêté leur conversation pour venir accueillir leur chef d'équipe.

« Je ne savais pas que tu rentrais déjà ?! » lui dit Sam

« Je suis quand même parti 3 mois, je vois que je ne t'ai pas manqué, ça fait plaisir ! » lui rétorqua G, un peu vexé

« Arrêtes tes bêtises ! Bien sûr que tu m'as manqué, imagines, j'ai dû travailler tout seul avec Kensi… et Deeks ! »

« Ohhhh…. Pas cool ! Ca a été, pas trop dur ?! »

« Affreux ! Je suis bien content que tu sois de retour, partenaire ! » lui répondit Sam en riant « Les choses sérieuses peuvent reprendre ! »

Aylee, qui était descendue des bras de Deeks, alla frapper Sam « Te moque pas de Deeks comme ça ! C'est le meilleur et le plus beau ! »

« Aïe ! » s'écria Sam en faisant semblant d'avoir eu mal « C'est bien la fille d'Alicia, pas de doute possible ! »

Callen éclata de rire! Il était heureux d'être de retour, ici où était sa famille.

Aylee était contente de retrouver son « fiancé » aussi ! Au grand dam de Kensi qui n'avait pas le droit de le toucher lorsque Mademoiselle était dans les parages !

Hetty retourna à son bureau l'espace d'un instant puis revint les voir. Elle tendit la main vers Callen et lui donna une clé. La clé. La clé de sa maison qu'elle avait gardé le temps de son séjour à la capitale.

« Nous avons tout refait, afin qu'il ne reste plus rien de cet affreux souvenir. J'espère que cela vous plaira. »

« Merci infiniment Hetty. Je n'oublierai jamais »

Callen souhaita une bonne soirée à ses collègues, prit la main de sa fille et commença à se diriger vers la sortie lorsqu'il fut rattrapé par Sam. « Est-ce que ça va aller ? Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? »

« C'est gentil, mais ça va aller ! »

« Ok, si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas ! Même pour venir dormir ! »

Lorsque Callen arriva à proximité de son domicile, il commença à angoisser fortement. Aylee, de son côté, était enjouée à l'idée de retrouver sa maison, sa chambre, ses jouets…

Ils descendirent de la voiture, Callen mit la clé dans la serrure puis hésita un instant, son cœur battait la chamade.

« Bah, papa, tu attends quoi pour ouvrir la porte ? » s'exclama Aylee de plus en plus impatiente

« Oui oui ! » lui répondit-il en ouvrant enfin la porte

Elle se précipita à l'intérieur suivi par son père qui s'arrêta pour regarder tout autour de lui, surpris par le changement. Cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec la maison qu'il avait quitté 3 mois auparavant. Tous ses meubles avaient disparus pour laisser place à un mobilier design. Il se dit qu'Alicia aurait adoré cette nouvelle déco.

Les pièces avaient également changé de fonction. La chambre d'Aylee était devenue la sienne, la chambre d'ami celle d'Aylee et la chambre qu'il partageait avec Alicia, était devenue un endroit de stockage et si besoin une chambre d'ami.

Plus rien ne laissait penser qu'un drame s'était produit ici.

Aylee avait déjà pris possession de sa nouvelle chambre et jouait sagement. Son père alla s'asseoir dans le salon, il avait besoin de réfléchir… Il décida d'ouvrir le cadeau qu'Ellie lui avait donné. C'était une maquette de bateau baptisée _Alicia_ accompagné d'un petit mot « _Si tu veux le même en grandeur nature, n'hésite pas à le demander. Prends soin de toi. Gibbs_ » L'émotion recommença à le submerger. Le NCIS était vraiment une famille formidable !

Tout d'un coup, il trouva la maison bien calme… Il alla voir sa fille et la trouva endormie à côté de ses jouets sur le sol… Il réalisa alors qu'il était tard et qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

« Elle n'a même pas mangé » se dit-il. Il décida de ne pas la réveiller, la porta délicatement et la mit au lit puis sortit sur la pointe des pieds.

Il n'avait pas faim non plus, il alla donc se coucher aussi.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il arriva à l'OPS, Sam était déjà là. Il voulait être présent à chaque instant pour son partenaire, le laisser seul le moins longtemps possible.

« Alors ta nouvelle maison ? Ca t'a plu ? »

« Oui, c'est très beau ! Alicia aurait adoré »

« Et tu as bien dormi ? »

« Non, pas trop… J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et j'ai pris une décision. Je vais vendre la maison… »

« Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ? »

«Parce que même avec les travaux effectués, je la vois partout… C'est trop difficile… Elle me manque tellement ! Même nos disputes me manquent »

« Vos disputes ?! Quand est-ce que vous vous disputiez ? »

« Tu ne te souviens pas de la fois, lors d'une mission, où elle s'est mise en danger à un point que l'on s'est violemment disputé après et que je suis parti en plein milieu de la nuit ?! »

« Maintenant que tu le dis, ça me revient ! Le lendemain, tu as refusé de lui adresser la parole de toute la journée. J'ai du organiser, avec l'aide de Hetty une soirée en tête à tête pour vous réconcilier ! »

« Avec l'aide de Hetty ?! Sérieux ?! Je ne savais pas ! Si tu savais comme je regrette mon comportement, maintenant…. »


End file.
